One Day More!
by Legolas Nordark
Summary: The beloved story of Les Miserables retold with Sonic and friends as the cast! All warnings from the play apply here, so not reccomended to those under the age of 14. Teens can handle this; Rated M just for percautions. Disclamer: In no way do I clame any ownership of Les Mis. Just retelling the story with Sonic charicters as the cast.
1. The Chain Gang-What Have I Done?

Alright everyone, welcome!

As a christmas present for you (and in honor of the new movie comming out) I've decided to write up the story of Les Mis for you, with my won twist. This being , I can't think of a better twist to add than a video game twist, and with the plot line (and my sonadow fandom), I'm thinkin to use Sonic! That's right; It's Les Miserables: Sonadow style!

Disclamer: I don't own any Sonic charicters, or any possible forms of ownership of Les Mis.

X-X-X-X-X-X

-1815, Digne, France

The sun was strong, and hot as hell below. All around convicts were digging stone that would help build the great city of Paris. Some of them were weak, barely able to lift the pick they used to dig. The others just digged the stone like mindless drones, knowing that if they stopped for even a second, the beating they would receive could possibly kill them. All of the convicts were ragged and torn cloths, with a low neck revealing the classification number that had been branded upon their chest with hot iron.

The bell tower rang 3 time signaling the 15 minute break for the midday meal. As the convicts moved to the middle of the quarry, some began to mumble things like "I've done nothing wrong", "Sweet Jesus doesn't care about us", and a few even went as far as to ask "How long, dear Lord, until I die?". But as they all reached their destination, they were silence once more.

They formed a line, all mobian, all male, and most of them hedgehogs. Mobian Hedgehogs were considered to be the most beautiful of all mobians, and the embodiment of freedom with their ability to run literally like the wind. They were kind, generous, and helpful by nature, so they were often arrested as thieves, since 80% France's poor population could barely afford a crumb of bread. Actually, most of the hedgehogs here _had _done no wrong. They had been arrested for being blamed for others crimes, and some had been arrested to keep the people spirits broken, the people seeing the icon of freedom enslaved in a quarry.

As the line started to move forward toward the pavilion where the generals stayed in the middle of the quarry, a highly obese man with a mustache about two feet long stepped out of the pavilion. He wore a blue suit with 4 decorative buttons, black pants, blue boots, and glasses that were so dark you couldn't see his eyes. "Bring me prisoner 24601!" he shouted. His voice was somewhat high, and rather scratchy. Two wolfs grabbed a teal hedgehog out of the line, and dragged him to the feet of their superior.

"Get up," the man said as he kicked the prisoner. The teal hedgehog slowly struggled to his feet. Once on them, the two wolves grabbed his arms again, but instead of causing the hedgehog further pain, the released the chains he wore. "You're done here," the obese man continued, "Collect your bag and be on your way." The obese man turned, but when he didn't hear footsteps across the gravel, he gave an irritated grunt. "I said go, 24601"

"I have a name," the convict said, " and it's Julian Parlouzer."

"Whatever," the obese man replied as he went back to checking the list he held in his hand. It wasn't until the man recived a well placed kick to the left hip that he really gave a damn. "You know absolutely nothing, you ignorant inspector." Julian continued. The two wolves made an attempt to restrain Julian, but the obese man stopped them, impressed by Julian's courage of defiance. "I lived my life in the shadows, hiding from you so called law holders. I watched as you took innocent mobians to hellholes like this, and all the time I lived by your rules. It was only when my sister, my only family left, got ill did i resort to thievery. I stole _one _crust of bread from Le' Corbeille à Pain, which is owned by the fattest bakers in all of France. And then you arrested me for just standing in the doorway, and left me here for _19 godforsaken years _as my sister was left to die of sickness, waiting for me to come back to her."

The Inspector struggled to his feet. "An interesting scenario you had," the Inspector said rather dryly, "But the law is the law. You admitted your intentions, and that got you 5 years. The rest came when you tried to run, and you actually got me a medal for that. Apparently it's an act of valor to arrest a supersonic mobian. In any case, you paid your time, and thus are on parole. Don't forget the law has it's eyes on you 24601 And don't forget me, Inspector Ivo Robotnik. Somehow I don't think this is the last time we'll meet" Ivo dismissed the two wolves, who dragged Julian to the exit of the quarry. Once there, they threw him into a mud puddle, and tossed an empty bag on him.

"Here's your parole ticket", one of the wolves said as he tossed a yellow slip on the muddy hedgehog. The two wolves turned and left, leaving Julian to fend for himself. Julian got up and wiped the mud from his face. There was a stream nearby, one often visited by released convicts. Julian took a quick bath in the stream. The water may have been a bit chilly, but it felt amazing. Never again would Julien be abused as he had for the past 19 years. He was free, and now it was time to move on.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Julian had been walking for almost a half hour when he came to a farm. It was harvest season, so they were looking for workers. Julian came up, and asked about some work. They agreed, and handed him a scythe. The rest of Julian's day was spent out in the fields harvesting wheat. As the sun set, the workers headed back to the barn to receive their pay. When Julian arrived however, the father wore an expression of hate, and fear. "You'll have to go," He said, "I'll pay you for today. Collect your stuff and be on your way." He handed Julian some coins, and turned away. Julian was confused, but just went with it...until he counted his pay.

"You've given me half what the other men get!" He yelled, a temper raging in his voice."This handful of coin wouldn't buy me a speck of dirt!" The Mother came out hearing the vocal escalation. She saw Julian, red faced, and his pay on the ground. Not being too far from the convict quarry, she had seen this before and knew what had happened, and what to say. "You broke the law," She said flatly, showing him his parole ticket and pointing to the numbers branded on his chest, "It's there for people to see. Why should you get the same as honest people?"

This got Julian quiet. He realized what his life would now be like: barely able to pay for a crumb of bread, and under constant watch from the law. He gathered his stuff and coin, and walked away. Julian felt a large sense of depression as he walked through the country. Here he was, free from the chain, and no more that the dirt beneath their feet. To make matters worse, he was a hedgehog; the embodiment of freedom. People looked to hedgehogs for hope, but one slip of paper had turned this beacon of hope into a speck of dirt. It was getting dark fast, and Julian knew he had to find a place to spend the night. Nearby there was a church. _The Bishop probably won't take kind to a criminal asking for shelter._ Julian thought. _I'll just sleep in the graveyard next to the church. _Julian found a nice tombstone, got comfy and drifted off to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Julian woke up in a warm bed. He had no idea how he got there, but he sensed he was not alone. He looked to his side to find a snow white kitsune sitting in a chair next to the bed. "God bless your awake," She said. By the cross the kitsune had around her neck and the robe she wore, Julian concluded this must be the Bishop. "Mother," Julian asked, "Why bring me into your church? By now you must have seen that I'm a convict on parole."

"Yes I have," The kitsune replied "And I care not. In God's eyes we are all equal, and we must forgive the crimes of others. Now please pardon me, It is late and I must get to bed." With that, the Bishop left the room. Julian lay in bed awake, thoughts circling in his head. After a while he got up and exited his room into what looked like a chapple. The room was bare, save a table with some silver and candlesticks, and an alter. Julian approached the silver, and suddenly thought of something. _This silver is worth ten times more that what I could make in a month _He though. _That Bishop did his bit of good, now let him finish that good by providing me with money for bread. _Julian stuffed the silver in his bag and ran out the door...Right into a passing patrol.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"What is the meaning of this, Officer?" The bishop asked as she was walked to the door. All she knew was that an officer had woken her up at 2:00 AM to show her something. "We found a thief," the Officer explained as the two exited the building, "and here he is." Tied to a tree was Julian, cuffed, beaten, and bruised. "We found this in his bag," The officer continued, handing the Bishop the silver Julian had taken. "Go on," the other Officer said, kicking Julian in the gut, "Tell her your story. You said were lodging here last this night. And then out of 'Christian goodness', when she learned about your burden, you pretended she gave you this silver..."

"That is correct" The kitsune confirmed. The two guards were shocked by the Bishop, but the Bishop still had more to say. "But my friend you, surely something slipped your mind," The Bishop then briefly disappeared into the church, and brought back the two candlesticks Julian had left. "You forgot I gave these candlesticks as well, so why leave them? Misures, release him. This man has spoken true. Farewell, and may God's blessings go with you." The two officers looked at eachother, and then released Julian. When they had gone Julian hung his head in shame as he started to leave, but the Bishop stopped him.

"Remember this, Brother," she said to Julian, ". I have pardoned you for a second chance. Use this precious silver to become an honest man. I have seen others like you, whom God has raised out of darkness. Now turn away from that path; I have bought your soul for God." The kit then made a cross across Julian's chest, and disappeared into the church leaving Julian alone once again.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Julian had walked to the river, the same river he had drunk from when he was first released. His body was quiet,. but his mind was trying to work out what to do. _What have I done? _He thought. _The bishop trusted me, and then I go and steal her silver. If it weren't for her compassion, I'd be back in that quarry again. She showed me kindness. I thought that kindness was dead. _Julian sighed. _What now? I can't sell this, that feels like selling stolen goods, and I' no thief. I also can't earn enough to buy bread with this ticket constantly showing my status..._ Julian suddenly got an idea. He pulled out his parole ticket, and ripped it up. With the ticket in pieces he threw it into the river. "That's that." he said to himself, "I must start anew".

**Ladies and Gentlemen:**

**I present to you**

**One Day More!**

**The Story of Les Mis Retold With Sonic and Friends Filling The Cast**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Right then, I should have the next bit up on the 14th of January. Please be shure to R&R!


	2. At The End Of The Day

Here it is: Chapter 1 of One Day More! If you've seen Les Mis before, then you'll notice the chapter names include the songs that chapter covers. Normally I'm gonna try to cover more than one song per chapter, but I olny did one here for a big reason. OneNatureOneShay left a reviwe sensing good things to come. Hate to tell you wrong ONOS, but this story is drenched in poverty, death, heartbreak, and things I really don't want to mention in the author notes, either becuase I don't want to give them away, or they're just too horrible/inappropriate to say.

Also, can I get a whoot? I managed to talk to my english teacher and convinced him to accept the last chapter for an extra credit assingment! Im not shure wither to lol, XD, or just plain party!

A big thank you to the Geust who left the review. If you're reading this then you know who you are. Nex time sign in so I can PM you all my expriances from being in a production of Les Mis a few years back. Yes, that's my secret. I was in a community production of Les Mis a few years back, so I know the story by heart, and damn is it hard to retell without using any of the lines. DAMN YOU FANFICTION SITE RULES!

Well, here we go! :)

Disclamer: I have no onwnership of Les Mis, or any ownership of Sonic & Co.

X-X-X-X-X-X

1823, Montreuil-sur-Mur, France

The factor. That's what the town revolved around. The poor laid against the brick walls at night, the women who had jobs worked there, and the men, well, there were no men with jobs. Now, this wasn't a population where women overpopulated men. The factory foreman, Scourge the Hedgehog, just didn't like having men take the job that could belong to another pretty face.

Scourge, an acid green hedgehog who wore spiked boots, red sunglasses, and a biker's outfit, was, a lonely man, shall we say. And being a man in his position, he had naturally developed love to sleeping with others, and what better way to keep a livestock then to have an entire feminine workforce? If they complied, he got laid. If they refused, they lost their job.

The system he had worked rather well, except on one girl. Just the other day Scourge had set his eyes on Sally, a poor squirrel with beautiful dark ambrum hair. Sally, by Scourge's standards, was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, and when he asked her to join him that night, his answer was a left hook to the jaw.

Normally Scourge would have a worker hanged for such actions, but he decided Sally was too pretty for that. He'd been plotting against her for the past few days, and today was the day he returned fire.

The whistle sounded for workers to have lunch, although for most this was just a break, seeing how they were almost too poor to afford bread. Sally sat down on a crate, isolated from the others, and pulled a letter out of the blue vest she wore. "Hey Sally," Someone yelled. Sally could tell one of the girls had found her. Not wanting to share her personal business with the work force, Sally made an attempt to place her letter back in her vest, but before she could it was taken by Fiona.

Fiona was a redwood colored fox who constantly sleeping with the foreman. Rumor had it there was actually something going on between the two. Fiona wore a cream dress that perfectly contrasted with her redwood fur. The dress also was somewhat skintight, showing the curves of Fiona's thin body.

When Sally laid her eyes on Fiona, the fox wore a devilish smirk. "Don't" was all Sally said, he eyes full of worry and fear, But this didn't stop Fiona. "Hey Girls!" the fox yelled, "Sal's got another letter! Let's finally here what she's been so keen to hide!." All the girls gathered around, and as soon as the had, Fiona read the letter aloud.

_Dear Sally,_ Fiona read, _Your son is ill and requires medicine. Send more money immediately. Regards, Jet & Wave_

As Fiona finished, Sally landed a well powered kick right to Fiona's gut. The two girls then spent the next few minutes going at each other's throats. Sally would've killed Fiona too, but was stopped when the Mayor of the town appeared above the two fighting on the floor. The Mayor was honest, kind teal hedgehog known only by Misure Charles. Misure Charles had started the factory a few years back, providing jobs for scores of mobians. A town quickly sprang up around the factory, and since Charles was the wealthiest person there, and the factory owner, he became the mayor.

"What's going on here?" Charles asked as he approached the two girls. Before either Sally or Fiona could answer, Charles was intercepted by Scourge. "Misure Mayor," Scourge begged, "Let me handle this. These are my girls, and I must be the one to solve any problems among them."

Charles nodded. "Alright Scourge," He replied, "You take care of it. Just remember to be patient and kind." With that, Charles left, leaving the girl's in Scourge's hands. "Now!" he yelled as soon as the door closed, "What the hell happened? Sally, explain."

"Well, sir," Sally said, her voice shaking, "I have a son I've been trying to take care of. I didn't say anything since the father abandon us and now he lives with some innkeepers in Montfermeil. I really don't know why I bothered fighting with Fiona. Guess the temper I got from her invasion on my personal matters got away from me..."

Sally's explanation was interrupted by a slap from Scourge. "Shut up you little slut" Scourge said, his face hardening, "Not only did you almost kill another worker, but you hide your son from us. Why is that? I think I know, you've been sleeping around, selling your body to get the extra money, haven't you?" Sally's eyes widened in fear as she saw where Scourge was going with this. "Well," Scourge continued, "If you're so keen to live this dual life you have, then let the day life end." With that, Scourge grabbed Sally's vest, dragged her to the door, and threw her out into a pile of mud. He looked down on the mud covered squirrel with a smirk on his face. "You're fired" He said with a devilish joy, before slamming the door on her, leaving Sally broke, unemployed, and with a debt to be payed for her son's medicine.

X-X-X-X-X-X

And so ends the light. What follows in this famous story is hardships and death, but look on the bright side, ...uhh...well, I'll get back to you on that.

To find out what happen's to Sally, come back on February 9th. But check my channel this Saturday for a new post to keep you busy. Be shure to also check my profile about a schedual whan new posts will come in. Until then, R&R! ^-^


	3. Lovely Ladies

And so we continue to stalk Sally! This chapter is definitly one of those more mature ons and...is that Mighty and Ray I see?

Disclamer: I don't own SEGA or Les Mis.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sally walked down the street, cold, hungry, and broke. She was making her way to the docks, hearing there were many...unorthodox ways of making money. She had already sold her bagadel locket for 5 francs, but that was barely enough for bread for herself, save for medicine for her son. "Hey," said a red mobian armadillo approaching the squirrel, "That's a nice head of hair, What's I'd give for some of that..." Hearing this Sally instantly knew this armadillo was a wig maker, and he wanted her auburn hair. "Get away from me you creep!" Was the girl's response as she push the red male away.

"Whao, Whao," The Armadillo said, backing off, "I just needed an excuse to get rid of these 10 francs. I thought you'd like em, but you know how things work. Nothing's free these days."

This seriously caught Sally off guard. He was offering 10 france for her hair. Those 10 francs would be enough for the medicine her son needed. With much regret, and little other choice, Sally agreed, and followed the red armadillo into the alley where he had set up shop.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The Docks. Home of the one profession looked down upon by society...and enjoyed by every man to walk by with enough coin in his pocket: The Prostitutes. These lovely ladies made an odd trio, but they did their job well. The members of the group were Tikal, a peach-orange echidna who was a flat out natural, Mina, a yellow mongoose, and Julie-Su, a lavender echidna who was known for her temper.

The trio had actually been quite successful in the past few years, mainly thanks to their crystalline leader, Mephiles. Mephiles was indeed an odd one. Not only did his body appear to be made of crystal, but his eyes were red, as if constantly bloodshot in every inch to the point where there was no white left. He also gave off an atmosphere that not only made him seem untrustworthy, but sadistic and evil as well.

Despite these traits, he was a success, although his business had run into a little problem of late. The three girls he had were good at their job, but people had almost stopped coming to see them. They wanted something new, Hence the reason Mephiles was currently gazing at every girl to pass by the abandon boat that was the house to his business. And as he gazed, here's what he thought: _Too old...not pretty enough...too nice...Hello, what do we have here?_

The neon reptilian green irises of the crystalline hedgehog caught site of the perfect girl to be his new attraction. She was a light brown squirrel with short ambrum hair. Mephiles signalled for Tikal and Julie-Su to follow, and then made his way over the squirrel. "Good day, Mademoiselle," Mephiles said in one of his kindest tones, "Perhaps I can offer you a job? Pay is well I assure you, and my workers get much pleasure from their work."

"Name's Sally," the squirrel replied, "and I'd rather die than become a prostitute." At saying this she spit on the crystalline one. Mephiles, filled with his signature sadistic rage, was about to strike her, but Tikal laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let me try," the echidna whispered into his ear. calming down, Mephiles nodded.

"Sally," Tikal asked as she walked over to the squirrel, "Just why won't you take the job? I know we're looked down upon, but at least we can get food. Pay for us isn't too bad, and from the looks of it you're already at the bottom of the heap. So...c'mon, please?" Sally stayed quiet a moment, thinking it over, but eventually she gave her answer: "What the hell."

A smile creeped onto Mephiles' mouthless muzzle. "Well then, we have a customer right now for you." As Mephiles said that, none other than Scourge the Hedgehog walked up, looking for a bit of stress relief. The acid green one couldn't help but laugh at the irony of finding his former employee here.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Weeks had gone by, and over them Sally had barely done better than when under Scourge's employment. Nonetheless, she was able to pay off the debt she had for her son and pay for food. She looked so different than when she had first started this new career that you could hardly believe she was the same person. Her once semi-clean fur was now covered in dirt, her hair was a mess, and she had several bruises from the waist down.

She was sitting off in a corner of the bedroom that was her workspace, thinking about her ebony son when a new customer came into the room. He was a golden yellow flying squirrel who wore polished nobel cloths. "Name's Ray," he said, "I've got you booked for the night, so lets get started. I really hope I'm getting my moneys worth." At saying this, the yellow one began to undress only to be stopped by something that escaped Sally's lips.

"No," the female said firmly, "I'm not doing you."

Ray gave Sally an awkward look for a minute and then burst into laughter. "You...You're resisting me?!" the yellow one made out between laughs, "You hysterical! I see why Mephiles keeps you around." Ray became serious once again. "Still, being in your occupation you don't have much choice."

"Fine then," Sally said, a fire in her eyes, "You can have me...when I'm dead." Ray just smiled at this.

"That can be arranged." He said. A second of silence passed, and Ray lunged at Sally, fist extended. Sally leaned to the left just a bit, and Ray missed her head. The issue? Ray had used so much force in the punch that the momentum left him running forward to catch his balance. He hobbled forward a few steps, only to have his coat, that was half off, get caught on the bedpost. There was a ripping sound, and when Ray had stopped, there was a giant tear in his coat. "Look what you've done!" he yelled at Sally, "That cost me 1000 france! I'll make you pay for that. MEPHILES!"

The crystalline hedgehog came running into the room at his name. "What is it Ray?" he asked in the kindest tone possible. "Is this one not satisfactory?"

"Not at all," Ray replied in the tone of a true gentleman, "She's just...fisty is all. Just look what she did to my brand new silk coat." Ray showed Mephiles the coat. The crystalline one traced the tare with one finger and was not pleased.

"My apologies misure," Mephiles said, bowing at Ray, "I don't have the money to fix this, but I can give you free charges here for a month. For now though, Why not try Tikal, free of charge? She may be an echidna, but she can do things not even professionals can do."

"That seems more that sufficient." Ray said, smiling as he shook Mephiles' hand, "Thank you. Now just one last thing," Ray pointed at Sally. "Have her arrested." Sally's eyes went wide in horror. "She did major damage to my new coat just because she wasn't quite ready." Ray continued, "Who knows what other customers she'll drive away? There isn't much punishment a prostitute can get, so prison seems suitable."

Mephiles gave one of his mouthless smiles. In one word, he sealed Sally fate: "Agreed".

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Excuse me Inspector," Mephiles said to an egg-shaped man with an insanely large mustache dressed in a blue military outfit, holding Sally in one hand, "But I have a young employee of mine here for arrest. She attacked a customer, beating him to the point where he wa barely breathing."

The Inspector just nodded before snapping his fingers. Two wolves came and placed handcuffs upon Sally, leaving the light brown squirrel in shock. "I've done nothing wrong." She protested, "He lunged at me and ripped his coat when I dodged. That all." The Inspector just rolled his eyes and began walking, Sally in tow.

"W-Wait," She stuttered, "I-I-I have a son. He's sick and dying. I-If you arrest me then you'll kill an innocent soul! D-Do you really want that on your record?"

This got The Inspector to stop. He sighed, seeming tired. "Lady, I've heard the same excuse for 20 years now." He said flatly, "I want No explanations. Honest work, just reward. That's how to please the Lord." He started back up, walking toward the jail, but soon was stopped when his name was called.

"Ivo, wait!" Ivo turned around to find a teal hedgehog running up to him. "Misure Charles," Ivo said in surprise, "For whatever honor I'm graced with a visit from you, It'll have to wait. I'm currently in the process of arresting this prostitute."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Charles said, "I believe what she said, I once had an employee who was in the same..." Charles couldn't finish his train of thought as he notice just who was being arrested. "Release her, NOW!" he yelled. The two wolves instantly released Sally. "Dismissed," Charles instructed flatly. The two wolves instantly complied, but Ivo only retreated a few feet, watching the two.

"Sally," Charles said in a very kind tone, laced with concern, "What are you doing here as a prostitute?" Sally just laughed.

"Oh this is rich," She said, her voice calm but containing both rage and daggers, "My hero is the same one who condemned me to this fate." Charles's eyes went wide in shock at hearing this. "Oh yes, _misure. _You were there the day I was fired, and you left it up to Scourge, who had me out in an instant. I've been scraping by just to feed my son and..." Sally's sentence was interrupted by a mad fit of coughing. She ended up collapsing right into Charles's arms. He felt her forehead, and it was burning up. Sally was sick. Very sick. Charles knew that without medical attention Sally would die, soon. He gathered her up in his arms and took off toward the Hospital at supersonic speed. Watching from the shadows Ivo began to dwell upon a topic that he'd buried for years.

_I've only met one person capable of supersonic speed in all my years._ He thought. _He disappeared years ago, But I think, no, I know I just found my convict. Watch out Julian Parlouzer, Inspector Ivo Robotnik is on your trail once again!_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Talk about a mad scramble. I had to type this in a matter of days just to meet my deadline, but it did turn out well, sooo...cookies for me?

If you know this play then you'll notice that I skipped both 'I Dreamed A Dream' and 'The Cart Crash'. I left them oput mainly becuase they inturupted the flow of the story...that and I didn't have time to figure out just how to fit them in.

R&R! ^-^


End file.
